


[ART] "He's Crowley, I'm Aziraphale"

by mortmere



Category: Good Omens (TV), Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: What if they were an angel and a demon?(Technically gen, but for me, Starsky and Hutch together is always slash.)





	[ART] "He's Crowley, I'm Aziraphale"

I love Michael Sheen and David Tennant in “Good Omens”, but one can always dream: here’s David Soul and Paul Michael Glaser as Aziraphale and Crowley, based on [the delightful wedding… err, promo photos (with flowers!) for “Starsky & Hutch” from 1975](https://66.media.tumblr.com/532f630a719c9579b067247057094cb6/tumblr_pua9zw5bJa1r9c8slo1_1280.jpg).

 _“I wanted to play Aziraphale being sort of in love with Crowley.”_  
Michael Sheen on “Good Omens” (2019)

 _“It’s a love story between two men who happen to be cops.”_  
David Soul on “Starsky & Hutch” (1975-1979)

(For those not familiar with S&H: Starsky/Hutch is one of the great early slash ships, and the fandom still alive, [for a reason](https://youtu.be/_9afb2HZttA). Many of us gather every day in [this extremely friendly Facebook group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/SHbromance/). Nothing ineffable there, just 40 years of excellent fanworks, lots of laughs, and love that conquers death. Oh, and very tight jeans. You’re welcome to join in.)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/eb60870f55cbbf68084dcc9df8d7f8f2/tumblr_puaazsCUNz1r9c8slo1_1280.jpg)


End file.
